ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Glosario de Geología Inglés – Español: G
*'Ga ': Ga = giga años *'gabbro ': gabro, r. plutónica; con Q entre 0 -5 -plagioc.>An50 *'gabbroic layer ': capa gabróica *'gabbroid ': gabroide, térm. de campo para r. que parece gabro *'gabbronorite ': gabronorita, r. plut. *'gabbrophyre ': gabrófido, r. hipabisal porfídica de fenocrist. labrador.-augi. *'gabion ': gabión, g. metálico relleno de cantos *'gabrielsonite ': gabrielsonita (min) *'gadolinite-(Y) ': gadolinita-(Y) (min) *'gagarinite-(Y) ': gagarinita-(Y) (min) *'gagatite ': gagatita, material leñoso carbonizado- parece azabache *'gagatization ': gagatización, impregnación restos madera de sust. orgán. *'gage ': calibrador *'gage height ': nivel - profundidad-del agua, (en hidráulica) *'gageite ': gageita (min) *'gage well ': pozo de limnímetro (rios) *'gaging ': aforo de cursos de agua, hidrometría *'gaging station ': estación de aforo de cursos de agua/ e. pluviométrica *'gahnite ': gahnita (min) *'gahnospinel ': gahnoespinela, var de espinela -con Zn *'Gaia ': Gaia = La tierra como entidad simbiótica *'gaidonnayite ': gaidonnayita (min) *'gain control ': control de amplificación; c. de ganancia *'gainesite ': gainesita (min) *'gaining stream ': rio efluente *'gaitite ': gaitita (min) *'gaize ': arenisca arcillosa glaoconít., micácea, friable, y sílice sol. *'gal ': gal, unidad de aceleración *'galactic cluster ': cúmulo galáctico *'galactite ': galactita (min) *'galaxite ': galaxita (min) *'galaxy ': galaxia *'galea ': galea, proceso cónico en esqueleto de radiolár. Feodar.-zool *'Gale alidade ': alidada de Gale = alidada de explorador *'galeite ': galeita (min) *'galena ': galena (min) *'galenite ': galenita (min) *'galenobismutite ': galenobismutita (min) *'galkhaite ': galkhaita (min) *'gall sed ': fragmento de arcilla endurecida / agujero de arena sed *'gall soíl ': erial pequeño suelo *'gallery wat ': galería hidr *'gallery paleont ': galería paleont *'gallery speleo ': galería espeleo *'galliard ': arenisca siícea y refractária *'gallite ': gallita (min) *'galloping glacier ': glaciar galopante (term. popular) *'Gall projection ': proyección Gall, proyeción cartográfica cilíndrica estereo. *'galmei ': hemimorfita (min) *'Gal'perin geophone ': geófono de Gal'perin *'galt ': arcilla tegulina, terreno arcilloso duro *'gamagarite ': gamagarita (min) *'gametangium ': gametangio, estructura productora de gametos *'gametophyte ': gametofita, la generación de planta que produce gametos *'gamma crist ': gamma, en crist.; ángulo interaxial entre ejes a y b *'gamma magnet ': gamma magn , unidad cgs de intensidad campo magnét. *'gamma mineral ': gamma mineral, estructura mineral *'gamma* angle ': gamma * ángulo, de la celdilla recíproca entre ejes a* y b * *'gamma decay ': desintegración gamma *'gamma-gamma log ': log-testificación- gamma-gamma *'gamma-Mn02 ': gamma-Mn02 = nsutita *'gamma radiation ': radiación gamma *'gamma ray ': rayo gamma *'gamma-ray log ': log -testificación mediante -rayos-gamma *'gamma-ray spectrometer ': espectrómetro de rayos-gamma *'gamma-ray spectrometry ': espectrometría de rayos-gamma *'gamma-sulfur ': rosickyita (min) *'Gamowian ': Gamowiense, desd final del Plank.- comienzo del Hade. *'gananite ': gananita (min) *'gangmylonite ': gangmilonita, una ultramilonita *'gangue ': ganga = matriz (en dep. minerales) *'ganister ': ganister, arenisca cuarzosa o cuarcita refractária *'ganoid ': ganoide (obs), perteneciente a forma romboide en peces *'ganomalite ': ganomalita (min) *'ganophyllite ': ganofilita (min) *'gap coast ': paso costa entre isla y costa *'gap fault ': hueco falla, compon. Horiz. separación-paralelo a direc. *'gap geomorph ': puerto, portillo, paso, cortadura, barranco.. geomorf *'gap geol ': quebrada- cortadura, hondonada..- abisal marino *'gap stratig ': hiato estratig *'gape ': abertura localizada *'gara ': roca con aspecto de hongo, de regiones áridas *'G/A ratio ': proporción de G/A , en minería *'garavellite ': garavellita (min) *'garbage ': detritus, basura *'garbenschiefer ': pizarras moteadas, garbenschiefer *'gardening ': (cultivado del huerto), terminología aplicada a suelo lunar *'Gargasian ': Gargasiense, Cret. Inf-sobre Apt- bajo Bed. *'gargulho ': gargulho (portugués)- un tipo de conglomerado *'garland ': guirnalda -semicírculo- de piedra *'garnet ': granate (min) *'garnetiferous ': granatífero, que contiene granates *'garnetite ': garnetita , r. metam., con granates *'garnetization ': granatización, introducción o reemplazam. de granates *'garnet jade ': jade de granate = variedad de granate grosularia *'garnet lherzolite ': lherzolita con granate *'garnetoid ': granatoide, de estruc. como granates *'garnierite ': garnierita (min) *'garrelsite ': garrelsita (min) *'garronite ': garronita (min) *'gartrellite ': gartrellita (min) *'garyansellite ': garyansellita (min) *'gas ': gas natural *'gas barren ': terreno árido con salida de gases volcánicos *'gas cap ': capa gasífera / (hidrocarburos líquidos sin gas, en trampa) *'gas-cap drive ': expansión casquete de gas (petróleo) *'gas chromatography ': cromatografía de gases *'gas coal ': carbón de gas, hulla de gas *'gas-cut mud ': barro de perforación que retorna con gas *'gas depletion ': vaciamiento de gases *'gaseous transfer ': transferencia gaseosa = transferencia de volátiles *'gas field ': campo de yacimiento de gas *'gas fluxing ': gas fluyendo = escape volcánico de gas *'gash breccia ': brecha de colapso , ( term local inglés) *'gas heave ': distorsión sedimentos prodelta por salida de gases *'gas-heave structure ': estruc. de distorsión de sedim. por salida de gases *'gash fracture ': fractura por apertura abierta - de tensión *'gash vein ': veta en cuña, filón poco profundo, filón cuneiforme *'gasification ': gasificación *'gas inclusion ': inclusión de gases *'gas-liquid chromatography ': cromatografía gas-líquido *'gasoclastic sediment ': sedimento gasoclástico *'gas mound structures ': estructura de mound -terraplén- de gas *'gas-oil contact ': contacto gas-petróleo *'gas-oil ratio (a) ': proporción de gas-petróleo (a) /propor.-gas/ petróleo bruto *'gasparite-(Ce) ': gasparita-(Ce) *'gaspeite ': gaspeita (min) *'gas phase ': fase gaseosa *'gas pit ': hoyito- volcancito en barro- de gas (menor de 2,5-3 cm) *'gas pool ': yacimiento de gas *'gas sag ': combadura bajo acumulación de gas; indicador de hidroc. *'gas sand ': arena con gas natural *'gassi ': paso alargado entre dunas = gassi (árabe) *'gas-solid chromatography ': cromatografía gas-sólido *'gas streaming ': flujo gaseoso *'gasteropod ': gasterópodo -zool *'gastral ': gastral; perteneciente a superficie de esponjocele -esponja *'gastralium ': gastralio, espícula de esponja -zool *'gas trap ': trampa de gas (petróleo) *'gastric region ': región gástrica *'gastrolith ': gastrolito, roca del estómago de reptiles *'gastro-orbital groove ': ranura gastro-orbital - en decápodos -zool *'gastropod ': gasterópodo -zool *'Gastropoda ': Gasterópodos -zool *'gastropore ': gastroporo -cavidad tubular en ciertos hidrozoos -zool *'gastrovascular cavity ': cavidad gastrovascular, espacio interior de pólipo coral *'gastrozooid ': gastrozooide, individuo de colonia de sofonóforos -zool *'gas-water contact ': contacto de gas-agua *'gas-water -interface ': contacto de gas-agua *'gas well ': pozo de gas natural *'gate coast ': compuerta, paso, abertura costa *'gate geomorph ': paso de montaña, puerto geomorf *'gate paleont ': fisura-apertura - en el esqueleto de radiolário paleont *'gather ': convergencia de trazas sísmicas *'gathering ground ': cuenca de alimentación *'gathering zone ': zona de alimentación (de glaciar) *'gating ': supresión ruido de fondo, en perfiles sísmicos marinos *'gatumbaite ': gatumbaita (min) *'gaudefroyite ': gaudefroyita (min) *'Gault ': Gault: Cret. Inf. (por encima de Wealdense) *'gault ': arcilla tegulina = gault /terreno arcilloso duro *'Gausse`s principle ': principio de Gause, en ecología *'gauss ': gauss = unidad cgs de inducción magnética *'gaussbergite ': gaussbergita (min) *'Gauss Chron ': Cron Gauss; des hace 3.58 a 2.60 m.a. *'Gaussian distribution ': distribución Gaussiana *'Gauss projection ': Proyección de Gauss *'gauteite ': gauteita; r. hipabisal porfídica *'gaylussite ': gaylussita (min) *'GC ': cromatografía de gases *'geanticlinal ': geanticlinal, elevación corteza terrestre en forma anticlinal *'geanticline ': geanticlinal, elevación corteza terrestre en forma anticlinal *'gearksutite ': gearksutita (min) *'gebhardite ': gebhardita (min) *'gedanite ': gedanita (min) *'Gedinnian ': Gedinniense; Dev. Inf. (bajo Pridoliense-Sil sobre Siegen.) *'gedrite ': gedrita (min) *'gedroitzite ': gedroitzita, sustancia arcillosa del grupo vermiculita *'geerite ': geerita (min) *'geest ': zona abundante de gravas; eluvión *'geffroyite ': geffroyita (min) *'gehlenite ': gehlenita (min) *'Geiger counter ': contador Geiger *'geigerite ': geigerita, (min) *'Geiger-Miiller counter ': contadorGeiger-Miiller *'Geiger-Miillertube ': tubo Geiger-Miiller *'geikielite ': geikielita (min) *'GEK ': electrocinetógrago geomagnético (mide corrientes marin.) *'gel ': gel *'Gelasian ': Gelasiense, Plioc.Sup. (sobre Piazenc. -bajo Calabriense) *'gelation chem ': gelación quí, fomación de gel *'gelation ice ': congelación, gelificación hielo *'gelbstoff ': sustancia amarilla *'geli- ': geli - ; de, o perteneciente al hielo *'Ge:Li detector ': detector Ge:Li *'gelifluction ': gelifluxión *'gelifraction ': gelifracción *'gelisol ': gelisol =suelo helado *'gelisolifluction ': gelisolifluxión = congelifluxión *'gelite ': gelita, un ópalo como deposito secundario en roca *'geliturbation ': geliturbación *'gelivation ': gelivación *'gelivity ': gelividad , sensibilidad a la congelación *'gel mineral ': mineral de gel = mineraloide *'gélose ': gélosa = ulmina *'gélosic coal ': carbón gélosico , o rico en ulmina *'gelosite ': gelosita, constituyente microscópico de torbanita *'gem ': gema *'gem color ': color de la gema *'gem crystal ': cristal de gema, del que puede ser tallada *'gem gravel ': grava de gemas *'gemma ': gema (bot) *'gemmate ': gemado, que se reproduce por gemas *'gem material ': material gema, convertible en joya *'gemmation ': gemación, reproducción asexual *'gemmiferous ': gemífero, produciendo o conteniendo gemas *'gem mineral ': mineral gema *'gemmology ': gemología, estudio de piedras preciosas -gemas *'gemmule ': gémula, cuerpo reproductivo asexual de esponja -zool *'gemmy ': gémico, con características de gemas *'gemologist ': gemólogo *'gemology ': gemología, estudio de piedras preciosas -gemas *'gem quality ': calidad de la gema *'gemstone ': piedra preciosa, gema *'gem variety ': variedad de la gema *'gena ': gena, mejilla de trilobite -zool *'genal angle ': ángulo genal, esquina leteral poster. de cefalón -trilo-zool *'genal spine ': espina genal, espina desde ang. Genal en trilobite -zool *'gendarme ': gendarme, pináculo rocoso, (term.francés) *'gene ': gen, unidad fundamental de transmisión herencia genética *'genealogical hierarchy ': jerarquía genealógica *'gene complex ': complejo genético *'genera ': géneros *'general age equation ': ecuación general de edad, relación desint radiact. y t. geol. *'general base level ': nivel de base fundamental *'general equivalent position ': posición equivalente general, (cristalog) *'general form ': forma general, de cada clase cristalina *'generalist species ': especies generalistas, especies oportunistas *'generalization ': generalización *'general-purpose geologic map ': mapa geológico con propósito general *'generating area ': área generadora *'generation ': generación *'generic ': genérico *'genetic algorithms ': algoritmos genéticos *'genetic ': genético *'genetic drift ': tendencia - deriva-genética *'genetic pan ': cuenca -depresión- genética, (en suelos) de baja permeabil. *'genetic physiography ': geomorfogénia, fisiografía genética *'genetics ': genética *'genetic type ': tipo genético *'genicular spine ': espina genicular, originada desde el genículo de graptolite *'geniculate ': geniculada; como la articulación de la rodilla *'geniculate coniform element ': elemento geniculado coniforme, en conodontos -zool *'geniculate twin ': macla geniculada, macla acodada *'geniculation point ': punto de geniculación (bot) *'geniculum ': genículo, curvatura pronunciada en organismo *'genital plate ': placa genital *'genkinite ': genkinita (min) *'genobenthos ': genobentos, todos los organismos terrestres *'genocline ': genoclina, una clina causada por hibridación, (especies) *'genotype ': genotipo;especies tipo / constitución genét.de organismo *'genthelvite ': genthelvita (min) *'genthite ': genthita (min) *'gentle fold ': pliegue suave, con áng. interlimbo entre 120-180º *'genus ': género *'genus zone ': zona del género *'geo ': geo / en Escócia covacha costera profunda estrecha. *'geoacoustics ': geoacústico, sonidos de la Tierra *'geoanticline ': geanticlinal *'geoastronomy ': geoastronomía *'geobarometer ': geobarómetro *'geobarometry ': geobarometría *'geobassin ': geocuenca, estruct. tipo geosinclinal sin plegam. estratos *'geobattery ': geobatería, potencial eléctrico, de miner. sulfuro conductivo *'geobiology ': geobiología, estudio de la biosfera *'geobios ': geobios, area terrestre ocupada por plantas y animales *'geobleme ': geoblema, estruct. de criptoexplosión desde dentro Tierra *'geobotanical prospecting ': prospección minera geobotánica *'geocentric ': geocéntrico, centro masa terrestre *'geocentric datum ': datum -referente- geocéntrico *'geocentric geodetic datum ': datum -referente- geodésico geocéntrico *'geocentric horizon ': horizonte geocéntrico *'geocentric latitude ': latitud geocéntrica *'geocentric longitude ': longitud geocéntrica *'geocerain ': geocerita (min) *'geocerite ': geocerita, una resina *'geochemical analysis ': análisis geoquímico *'geochemical anomaly ': anomalía geoquímico *'geochemical balance ': balance geoquímico, (distribu. y veloc. de migración elemen.) *'geochemical cycle ': ciclo geoquímico *'geochemical exploration ': exploración geoquímica *'geochemical facies ': facies geoquímica *'geochemical fence ': cerco geoquímico, límite entre campos de fases diferentes *'Geochemical log ': Log geoquímico, (nom.comerc.-de detec. elementos quím) *'geochemical prospecting ': exploración geoquímica *'geochemical survey ': investigación geoquímica de campo *'geochemistry ': geoquímico *'geochron ': geocron, intervalo tiempo de unidad litoestratigráfica *'geochrone ': geocrono (obs.) unidad estandar de tiempo geológico *'geochronic ': geocrónico, sin. obsoleto de geocronológico *'geochronologic ': geocronológico *'geochronologic interval ': intervalo geocronologico *'geochronologic unit ': unidad geocronologica *'geochronology ': geocronología = cronología *'geochronometer ': geocronómetro *'geochronometric unit ': unidad geocronométrico *'geochronometry ': geocronometría *'geochrony ': geocronía, sin. obsoleto de geocronología *'geocline ': geoclina, clina referida a transición geográfica *'geocode ': geocódigo, valores asignados (orient. Geo) a objeto espcial *'geocol ': apertura ámplia y baja entre altiplanícies *'geocosmogony ': geocosmogonia , ciencia del origen de la Tierra *'Geocosmology ': Geocosmología *'geocratic ': geocratico = epirocrático *'geocronite ': geocronita (min) *'geocryology ': geocriología , estudio del hielo y la nieve *'geocyclic ': geocíclico, sobre la rotación de la Tierra *'geocyclicity ': geociclicidad *'geode ': geoda *'geodepression ': geodepresión, depresión a escala de geosinclinal *'geodesic ': geodésico *'geodesy ': geodesia; estudia el tamaño, forma de Tierra *'geodetic azimuth ': acimut geodésico *'geodetic control ': control geodésico = juego de estaciones de control *'geodetic coordinates ': coordenadas geodésicas, geográficas *'geodetic coordinate system ': sistema de coordenadas geodésicas *'geodetic datum ': datum -referencia- geodédico *'geodetic engineering ': ingeniería geodésica *'geodetic equator ': ecuador geodésico *'geodetic height ': altura geodésica *'geodetic inverse ': inverso geodésico *'geodetic latitude ': latitud geodésica *'geodetic leveling ': nivelación geodésico *'geodetic longitude ': longitud geodésico *'geodetic meridian ': meridiano geodésico *'geodetic network ': red geodésica *'geodetic parallel ': paralelo geodésico *'geodetic position ': posición geodésica, localización de punto en sup. terrestre *'geodetic sea level ': nivel del mar geodésico = nivel medio del mar *'geodetic survey ': levantamiento geodésico *'geodetic surveying ': levantamiento topográfíco geodésico =ingenieria geodésica *'geodetic zenith ': cenit geodésico *'geodic ': geódico = perteneciente al geoide *'geodiferous ': geodifero = que contiene geodas *'Geodimeter ': Geodimetro, (nom. Comerc) = aparato de medir distancias *'geodynamic ': geodinámico *'geodynamics ': geodinamicos *'Geodynamics Project ': Projectos Geodinamicos, proyec. internacional de investig. *'geoecology ': geoecología *'geoelectricity ': geoelectricidad *'geoevolutionism ': geoevolucionismo = idea de evolución de proc. Geol. *'geofact ': geofacto = artefacto de origen terrestre *'geoflex ': oroclinal = geoflex *'geogeny ': geogonia = geogénia *'geognosy ': geognósia, (obs) , sobre origen, distribución de minerales *'geogony ': geogonía = ciencia formación de la Tierra =geogénia *'geogram ': geograma, hipotética columna estratigráfica *'geographic ': geográfico *'geographic center ': centro geográfico *'geographic coordinates ': coordenadas geográficas *'geographic cycle ': ciclo geográfico = ciclo de erosión *'geographic grid ': malla geográfica, sistema de paralelos y meridianos *'geographic horizon ': horizonte geográfico *'geographic information system ': sistema de información geográfica *'geographic latitude ': latitud geográfica *'geographic longitude ': longitud geográfica *'geographic meridian ': meridiano geográfico, m. geodésico *'geographic north ': norte geográfico, norte verdadero *'geographic parallel ': paralelo geográfico *'geographic pole ': polo geográfico, polo norte *'geographic position ': posición geografica, localización de un punto *'geographic province ': provincia geográfica *'geographic race ': raza geográfica *'geography ': geografía *'geohistory ': geohistoria, historia geológica *'geohydrology ': geohidrología, hidrogeología *'geoid ': geoide, la figura de la Tierra *'geoid, efects of change in ': geoide , los efectos del cambio en *'geoidal height ': altura geoidal *'geoidal horizon ': horizonte geoidal *'geoidal map ': mapa geoidal *'geoidal section ': sección geoidal *'geoidal separation ': separación geoidal *'geolith ': geolito, unidad litoestratigráfica *'geologese ': jerga de geólogos *'geologic ': geológico *'geologic age ': edad geológica *'geologic-age determination ': determinación de edad geológica *'geological ': geológico *'geological engineering ': ingeniería geológica *'geological oceanography ': oceanografía geológica, geología marina *'geological ore ': mena geológica, mena posible *'geological science ': ciencia geológica *'geologic chronology ': cronología geológica, geocronología *'geologic climate ': clima geológico, paleoclima *'geologic-climate unit ': unidad geológico-climática =u. estratigráfico -climática *'geologic column ': columna geológica = c. estratigráfica *'geologic cycle ': ciclo geológico = c. orogénico *'geologic engineering ': ingeniería geológica *'geologic erosion ': erosión geológica = erosión normal *'geologic formation ': formación geológica = f. estratigráfica *'geologic hazard ': riesgo geológico *'geologic high ': altura -alto-geológico ; estructura en campo de petróleo *'geologic history ': historia geológica = geohistoria *'geologic horizon ': horizonte geológico *'geologic low ': bajo geológico; estruct. rocosa + vieja en campo de petróleo *'geologic map ': mapa geológico *'geologic norm ': norma geológica; condición resultante solo de la erosión *'geologic province ': provincia geológica, zona con una propiedad o aspecto geol. *'geologic range ': rango geológico = rango estratigráfico *'geologic record ': registro geológico *'geologic section ': sección geológica = s. estratigráfica = sección *'geologic thermometer ': termómetro geológico = geotermómetro *'geologic time ': tiempo geológico *'geologic time scale ': escala de tiempo geológico *'geologic-time unit ': unidad de tiempo -geológico =u. geocronológica *'geologist ': geólogo *'geologize ': geologizar, hablar de geología *'geology ': geología *'geomagnetic axis ': eje geomagnético *'geomagnetic electrokinetograph ': electrocinetógrafo geomagnético, instrum. mide corrientes *'geomagnetic equator ': ecuador geomagnético *'geomagnetic field ': campo geomagnético *'geomagnetic latitude ': latitud geomagnética *'geomagnetic longitude ': longitud geomagnética *'geomagneticmeridian ': meridiano geomagnético *'geomagnetic polarity epoch ': época de polaridad geomagnética *'geomagnetic polarity event ': evento de polaridad geomagnética *'geomagnetic polarity reversal ': inversión de polaridad geomagnética *'geomagnetic poles ': polos geomagnéticos *'geomagnetic reversal ': inversión geomagnética *'geomagnetic secular variation ': variación secular geomagnética *'geomagnetism ': geomagnétismo *'geomagnetochronology ': geomagnetocronología, datación en base al paleomagnet. *'geomalism ': geomalismo, crecimiento lateral = en organ. frente graved. *'geomathematics ': geomatemáticas *'geomechanics ': geomecánica = geología estructural *'geometric correction ': corrección geométrica, en imagen digital *'geometric factor ': factor geométrico *'geometric geodesy ': geodesia geométrica *'geometric grade scale ': escala del grado geométrico, p.e. en tamaño de partículas *'geométric horizon ': horizonte geométrico *'geometric mean ': media geométrica *'geometric mean diameter ': diámetro medio geométrico *'geometric projection ': proyección geométrica *'geometrics ': geométricas, medidas en tierra a traves del espácio y tiem. *'geometric sounding ': sondeo geométrico, con separación variable de bobinas *'geometric transformation ': transformación geométrica, en tratamiento de imágenes *'geometry number ': número de la geometría =relieve cuenca max./dens. drena. *'geomicrobiology ': geomicrobiología *'geomonocline ': geomonoclinal, (Obs); flanco amplio de geosinclinal *'geomorphic ': geomórfico, perteneciente a la forma de la Tierra *'geomorphic cycle ': ciclo geomórfico =c. de erosión *'geomorphic geology ': geomorfología = g. geomérfica *'geomorphogeny ': geomorfogenia, parte de la geomorfología *'geomorphography ': geomorfografía *'geomorphology ': geomorfología *'geomorphy ': geomórfico = geomorfológico *'geomyricite ': geomiricita, resina *'geomythology ': geomitología *'geonomy ': geonomía, un sinónimo de geología *'geop ': geop, z. de Tierra donde todos los puntos = y K. potencial *'geopetal ': geopetal, referente al techo y muro en momento de formarse *'geopetal structure ': estructura geopetal *'geophagous ': geófago, que se alimenta de suelo *'geophone ': geófono *'geophysical exploration ': exploración geofísica *'geophysical log ': Log geofísico *'geophysical prospecting ': prospección geofísica *'geophysical survey ': estudio geofísico *'geophysicist ': geofísico *'geophysics ': geofísica *'geophysiography ': geofisiografía, síntesis de conocimientos de la Tierra *'geopiezometry ': geopiezometría, medidas presión y compresi. de r. metam. *'geoplanetology ': geoplanetología; geología de Luna y planetas *'geopolar ': geopolar , pertenciente al polo de Tierra *'geopolitics ': geopoliticos, (término peyorativo) *'geopotential ': geopotencial, energía pot. masa unidad, relativa al nivel mar *'geopotential height ': altura geodinámica *'Geopotential number ': número geopotencial (gravitatório), asignado a superf.geop. *'geopotential surface ': superficie geopotencial = geop *'geopressured aquifer ': acuífero geopresurizado *'geopressured aquifer ': acuífero geopresurizado *'geoprocessing ': geoprocesado; manipulación datos referenciados geográf. *'georeference system ': sistema georreferencia, sist. coord. localización de puntos *'georgechaoite ': georgechaoita (min) *'georgeite ': georgeita (min) *'georgiadesite ': georgiadesita (min) *'georgiaite ': georgiaita (min) *'Georgian ': Georgiense *'geoscience ': geociencia *'geoselenic ': geoselénico, referente a la Tierra y a la Luna *'geosere ': geosera, series de comunidades vegetales climas *'geosol ': geosuelo = fundamental y única unidad pedoestratigráfica *'geosophy ': geosofía, estudio de los conocimientos geográficos *'geosphere ': geoesfera, litosfera *'geostatic pressure ': presión geostática , en un punto de la corteza terrestre *'geostationary ': geoestacionario, referente a satélites *'geostatistics ': geoestadísticos *'geostratigraphic ': geoestratigráfico *'geostrome ': geostroma. (obs) (estratos de la Tierra) *'geostrophic current ': corriente geostrófica *'geostrophic cycle ': ciclo geostrófico, ciclo de cambios dinámicos terrestres *'geostrophic force ': fuerza geostrófica = aceleración de Coriolis *'geostrophic wind ': viento geostrófico , modelo hipotético de viento *'geosuture ': geosutura, entre unidades tectónic. contrastadas de corteza *'geosynclinal ': geosinclinal *'geosynclinal couple ': acoplamiento geosinclinal, de miogeo y eugeosinclinal *'geosynclinal cycle ': ciclo geosinclinal *'geosynclinal facies ': facies geosinclinal *'geosynclinal prism ': prisma geosinclinal *'geosynclinal trough ': fosa geosinclinal, f. tectónica *'geosyncline ': geosinclinal *'geotaxis ': geotaxia, taxia (movimien.) q. resulta de atracción gravitac. *'geotechnical ': geotécnica *'geotechnics ': geotecnia *'geotechnique ': geotécnica, (en francés) *'geotechnology ': geotecnología *'geotectocline ': geotectoclina =tectoclina *'geotectogene ': geotectógeno = tectógeno, porción hacia bajo del orógeno *'geotectonic ': geotectónica = tectónica *'geotectonic cycle ': ciclo geotectónico *'geotectonics ': geotectónica *'geotextile ': geotextil *'geotexture ': geotextura *'geotherm ': geotermo, variación de temperat. con profundidad terrestre *'geothermal ': geotérmico *'geothermal anomaly ': anomalía geotérmica *'geothermal brine ': salmuera geotérmica, aumenta la sal con la profundidad *'geothermal energy ': energía geotérmica *'geothermal exploration ': exploración geotérmica *'geothermal gradient ': gradiente geotérmico *'geothermal metamorphism ': metamorfismo geotérmico *'geothermal reservoir ': depósito geotérmico *'geothermal system ': sistema geotérmico *'geothermic ': geotérmico *'geothermics ': geotérmica *'geothermobarometry ': geotermobarometría *'geotomical axis ': eje geotómico, eje menor en cocha de radiolarios acant. *'geotraverse ': geotransversal, perfil (geológ.+ geofís) de corteza terres. *'geotropism ': geotropismo, tropismo por atracción gravitacional *'geotumor ': geotumor, elevación -domo- de extensión regional *'geoundation ': geoundación, comba en domo o cubeta de corteza terrest. *'gerasimovskite ': gerasimovskita (min) *'gerdtremmelite ': gerdtremmelita (min) *'gerhardtite ': gerhardtita (min) *'germ ': germen, yema, espora.. *'germanite ': germanita (min) *'germanotype tectonics ': tectónica de tipo germano *'germinal aperture ': abertura germinal *'germinal furrow ': surco germinal = colpo *'germ pore ': poro germinal, en polen (bot) *'geröllton ': geröllton, argilita conglomerática no glaciar (term Pettij.) *'gerontic ': geróntico =senil *'gerontomorphosis ': gerontomorfosis, cambios en evolución de adultos *'gersdorffite ': gersdorffita (min) *'gerstleyite ': gerstleyita (min) *'gerstmannite ': gerstmannita (min) *'getchellite ': getchellita (min) *'geversite ': geversita (min) *'geyser ': géiser = fuente pulsante *'geyser basin ': cuenca - valle- de géiseres *'geyser cone ': cono del géiser = mound de géiser *'geyser crater ': cráter del géiser *'geyserite ': geiserita = toba-travertino-sinter- silíceo *'geyser jet ': surtidor-chorro- del géiser *'geyser mound ': mound del géiser *'geyser pipe ': chimenea del géiser *'geyser pool ': charca del géiser *'geyser shaft ': chimenea del géiser *'GF ': GF = factor gradiente / factor de sobrevoltaje *'ghat ': ghat (en India), antes-paso de montaña; cadena montañas *'ghost petrology ': fantasma (cristal) petrología *'ghost seis ': energía fantasma sís *'ghost coal ': carbón fantasma, que arde con llama blanca brillante *'ghost crystal ': cristal fantasma *'ghost member ': miembro fantasma, en ciclotema -parte ausente *'ghost stratigraphy ': estratigrafía fantasma, en estratos altamente metamorfi. *'Ghyben-Herzberg ratio ': proporción Ghiben-Herzberg, (agua dulce-salada en costa) *'ghyll ': arrollo, riachuelo, barranco boscoso *'gianellaite ': gianellaita (min) *'giant cusp ': cúspide gigante, 300-500 m, en zonas marinas *'giant desiccation polygon ': polígono de desecación gigante *'giant granite ': pegmatita = granito gigante *'giantism ': gigantismo, en animales-zool *'giantripple ': ripple gigante, de más de 30 m *'giant' s cauldron ': caldera-circo de hundimiento-cauldron-gigante *'giant' s kettle ': caldera-marmita- de gigante, olla morrénica *'giant stairway ': escaleras de gigante -ciclópeas-glaciares *'gibber ': ventifacto, canto de tres caras (Australia) *'gibbs ': gibbs, unidad de medida de la entropía *'Gibbs free energy ': energía libre de Gibs = entalpía libre = función de G. *'Gibbs function ': Función de Gibbs *'gibbsite ': gibsita (min) *'gibbsite-like ': como gibsita, en minerales arcillosos *'Gibbs method ': Método de Gibbs *'Gibbs phase nule ': regla de las fase de Gibbs *'gibelite ': gibelita , una traquita *'Gibraltar stone ': piedra de Gibraltar, marmol ónice *'giessenite ': giessenita (min) *'gigantism ': gigantismo, crecimiento excesivo en animales -zool *'gigayear ': giga-año = mil millones de años *'gilalite ': gilalita (min) *'Gilbert Chron ': Cron Gilbert, de 5,88 a 3,58 ma. *'gilgai ': gilgai, un formato de microrrelieve *'gill paleont ': agalla paleont *'gill streams ': arroyo, raichuelo corrientes *'gill bar ': barra branquial *'gill chamber ': cámara branquial *'gillespite ': gillespita (min) *'gill slit ': apertura branquial *'gilpinite ': gilpinita = johannita (min) *'gilsonite ': gilsonita = uintahita (min) *'giniite ': giniita (min) *'ginkgo ': ginkgo-uno de las Gimnospermas Ginkgoales (bot) *'ginorite ': ginorita (min) *'ginzburgite ': ginzburgita (min) *'gio ': geo *'giobertite ': giobertita (min) = magnesita *'gipfelflur ': enrasado de cimas de montañas *'girasol ': girasol, (en gemología) , efecto del./ópalo de fuego *'giraudite ': giraudita (min) *'girdite ': girdita (min) *'girdle gem ': girnalda, corona gema *'girdle paleont ': cíngulo, faja, banda de conexión paleont *'girdle petrol ': aureola estruc , *'girdle axis ': eje de la aureola de puntos , -en diagrama de fabrics- *'girdle facet ': faceta de la guirnalda (gemas) *'girdle list ': orla del cíngulo, en dinoflagelados- zool *'girdle view ': vista del cíngulo, en frústula de diatomea -zool *'girdle zone ': zona del cíngulo, en conchas de radiolarios -zool *'Girondian ': Girondiense, Mioc. Inf.-sobre Chattiense, bajo Langhiense *'girt ': brazo pantanoso (rios) *'girvanella ': girvanella, bola algal *'GIS ': GIS = Sistema de Información Geográfica *'gisement ': declinación *'gismondine ': gismondina (min) *'gitology ': metalogénia, estudio de masas mineralizadas (Ter. Franc.) *'gittinsite ': gittinsita (min) *'giumarrite ': giumarrita = monchiquita con anfíbol. (uso no recomend) *'giuseppettite ': giuseppettita (min) *'Givetian ': Givetiense, Devón. Medio- sobre Eifeliense, bajo Fransni. *'gizzard ': molleja, en estómago de aves -zool *'gizzard stone ': gastrolito, roca del estómago de reptiles *'gjá (coast) ': geo (costa) *'gjá volc ': chasma volc , fisura por dilatación, en rift *'glabelIa ': glabela, en céfalon de trilobite -zool *'glabellar furrow ': surco glabellar = s. l.ateral glabelar; en trilobite -zool *'glabellar lobe ': lóbulo glabellar =l.glabelar lateral; en trilobite -zool *'glacial ': glaciar *'glacial action ': acción glaciar *'glacial advance ': avance glaciar *'glacial age ': edad glaciar, del Pleistoceno *'glacial basin ': cuenca glaciar *'glaciai block ': bloque glaciar *'glacial boulder ': canto rodado glaciar *'glacial boundary ': límite de los glaciares *'glacial canyon ': cañón glaciar *'glacial chute ': cascada glaciar *'glacial-control theory ': teoría del control glaciar, (en atolones de coral) *'glacialcycle ': ciclo glaciárico *'glacial debris ': acarreos glaciáricos *'glacial deposit ': depósito glaciar *'glacial-deposition coast ': costa de la deposición glaciar, con morrenas sumergidas.. *'glacial dispersal ': dispersión en abanico de acarreos de glaciar *'glacial drainage ': desagüe glaciar *'glacial drainage channel ': cauce del desagüe glaciar *'glacial drift ': materiales de acarreo glaciar *'glacial epoch ': época glaciar *'glacial erosion ': erosión glaciar *'glacial erratic ': errático -canto- glaciar *'glacial eustasy ': eustásia glaciar *'glacial flour ': polvo de roca glaciar *'glacial geology ': geología glaciar = glaciología *'glacial groove ': surco glaciar *'glacialism ': glacialismo *'glacialist ': glaciólogo *'glaciallake ': lago glacial *'glacial lobe ': lóbulo glaciar *'glacial-lobe lake ': lago de lóbulo glaciar; que ocupa una depresión *'glacial-marine sedimentation ': sedimentación marina -de acarreos de -glaciar *'glacial maximum ': máximo glacial = límite -máximo- de la glaciación *'glacial meal ': polvo de roca glaciar *'glacial milk ': leche glaciar = lodo glaciárico *'glacial mill ': molino glaciar / polvo morrénico/ sima glaciárica *'glacial minimum ': mínimo glacial = límite - mínimo-de la glaciación *'glacial pavement ': pavimento glaciar *'glacial period ': periodo glacial *'glacial plain ': llanura glaciar *'glacial polish ': pulimento glaciar *'glacial pothole ': marmita de gigante glaciar *'glacial pressure ridge ': cuña, caballón, por presión glaciar *'glacial recession ': retroceso glaciar *'glacial refuge ': refugio glaciar *'glacial retreat ': retirada glaciar *'glacial scoring ': burilado glaciar *'glacial scour ': erosionado glaciar *'glacial scratch ': estriación glaciar *'glacial spillway ': canal de rebose glaciar *'glacial stage ': fase glaciar *'glacial stream ': corriente glaciar *'glacial stria ': estría glaciar *'glacial striation ': estriación glaciar *'glacial terrace ': terraza glaciar *'glacial theory ': teoría glaciar *'glacial till ': till *'glacial trough ': valle en U glaciar *'glacial valley ': valle glaciar *'glaciated ': cubierto de glaciares *'glaciated coast ': costa cubierta -afectada- de glaciares *'glaciation ': glaciación *'glaciation limit ': límite de la glaciación *'glacier ': glaciar *'glacier advance ': avance glaciar *'glacier band ': banda glaciar *'glacier berg ': iceberg glaciar *'glacier breeze ': brisa glaciar *'glacier bulb ': lengua glaciar *'glacier burst ': inundación por aguas retenidas por un glaciar *'glacier cap ': casquete glaciar *'glacier cave ': cueva glaciar *'glacier cone ': cono glaciar *'glacier corn ': cristales rotos de hielo en un glaciar *'glacier cornice ': cornisa de hielo *'glacier-covered ': cubierto por un glaciar *'glacière ': gruta con hielo *'glacieret ': glaciar alpino diminuto/ glaciar suspendido/ g. colgante *'glacier flood ': expansión de un glaciar /riada glaciárica *'glacier flow ': flujo glaciar *'glacier grain ': grano -de hielo - de un glaciar *'glacier ice ': hielo glaciar *'glacier iceberg ': iceberg glaciar *'glacierist ': glaciólogo *'glacierization ': glaciarización *'glacierized ': glaciarizado *'glacier lake ': lago glaciar *'glacier meal ': polvo de roca de glaciar *'glacier milk ': leche glaciar , agua fangosa de glaciar *'glacier mill ': molino de glaciar/ pozo morrénico *'glacier mouse ': ratón de glaciar, pequeña roca redonda con musgo *'glacier outburst flood ': lahar de fundición de glaciar *'glacier pothole ': hoyo glaciar /poza morrénica *'glacier recession ': retroceso glaciar *'glacier remanié ': glaciar recementado por hielo/ g. reconstruido *'glacier snout ': frente del glaciar *'glacier surge ': onda de frente de glaciar *'glacier table ': mesa de helero *'glacier theory ': teoría glaciar *'glacier tongue ': lengua glaciar *'glacier tongue afloat ': lengua glaciar flotando en el mar *'glacier wave ': onda glaciar = lengua g. *'glacier well ': molino de glaciar/ pozo morrénico *'glacier wind ': viento de glaciar *'glacioaqueous ': fluvioglaciar *'glacio-eustasy ': glacio-eustásia *'glacio-eustatic ': glacio-eustatico *'glacio-eustatism ': glacio-eustatismo *'glaciofluvial ': glaciofluvial = fluvioglaciar *'glaciofluvial drift ': acarreo -detritus-glaciofluvial *'glaciogeology ': glaciogeología *'glacio-isostasy ': glacio-isostásia *'glaciokarst ': glaciocarst *'glaciolacustrine ': glaciolacustrine *'glaciology ': glaciología *'glacionatant ': hielo glaciar -flotante *'glaciosolifluction ': glaciosoliflusión *'glaciospeleology ': glacioespeleología *'glaciotectonic ': glaciotectónico *'glacis ': glacis, ladera suavemente inclinada *'glade geog ': claro geog / afloramiento de calizas/ciénaga *'glade karst ': valle ciego carst (en Jamaica), con pequeñas cuencas *'gladite ': gladita (min) *'gladius ': gladio, (en cefalópodos coleoides) -zool *'Gladstone Dale relationship ': relación Gladstone-Dale, en índices de refracción *'glaebule ': glébula, - en matriz de suelo -edafol. *'glamaigite ': glamaigita, brecha intrusiva con manchas de marcoita *'glance ': brillo mineral *'glance coal ': carbón brillante = antracita *'glance pitch ': lignito bituminoso / variedad de asfaltita, fract. concoidal *'gland duct ': conducto de la glándula de la seda *'glare ice ': lámina brillante, lisa, transparente, de hielo *'glareous ': glareal, organismo que vive en terreno de gravas *'glaserite ': glaserita (min) *'glasschem ': vítreo quí *'glass ign ': vidrio ign *'glass sand ': arena de vidrio *'glass schorl ': axinita (min) *'glass sponge ': hialoesponja = esponja de vidrio *'glassy ': vítreo *'glassy feldspar ': sanidina = feldespato vítreo (min) *'glassy luster ': brillo vítreo *'glauberite ': glauberita (min) *'Glauber´s salt ': sal de Glauber = mirabilita (min) *'glaucocerinite ': glaucocerinita (min) *'glaucochroite ': glaucocroita (min) *'glaucodot ': glaucodoto (min) *'glaucokerinite ': glaucocerinita (min) *'glauconarenite ': arenisca de glauconita = glauconarenita *'glauconite ': glauconita (min) *'glauconitic ': glauconítico *'glauconitic mica ': mica glauconítica *'glauconitic sand ': arena glauconítica/ arena verde *'glauconitic sandstone ': arenisca glauconitica *'glauconitics smectite ': esmectita glauconítica (min) *'glauconitization ': glauconitización *'glaucony ': glaucónia = formados por glauconitización *'glaucophane ': glaucofana (min) *'glaucophane schist ': esquisto con glaucofana *'glaucophane schist facies ': facies de esquisto con glaucofana *'glaucopyrite ': glaucopirita (min) *'glaukosphaerite ': glaucosferita (min) *'G layer ': Capa G, región sísmica terrestre por debajo de 5160 km *'GLC ': GLC = cromatografía gas- líquido *'glei ': gley, suelo (edafología) *'gleization ': gleización, formación de suelo gley *'glen ': cañada, barranco, barrancada *'Glencoe type caldera ': caldera tipo Glencoe = subsiden. cauldron en cámara mag. *'glendonite ': glendonita (min) *'Glen flow law ': Ley de flujo de Glen , en glaciología *'glenmuirite ': glenmuirita (uso no recom) = essexita *'glessite ': glessita (min) *'gletscherschlucht ': garganta- cañon- de glaciar *'gley ': gley, suelo gley (edafo) *'gleying ': gleyzación, formación de suelo gley (edaf) *'gley soil ': suelo gley , de drenaje pobre. (term. obsoleto) *'glide ': deslizamiento, resbalamiento *'glide bedding ': laminación cruzada, variedad de laminación convoluta *'glide breccia ': brecha del deslizamiento/ brecha de fricción *'glide direction ': dirección del deslizamiento *'glide fold ': pliegue de cizalla *'glide horizon ': horizonte del deslizamiento/ pliegue de despegue *'glide plane ': plano del deslizamiento *'glide reflection ': reflexión del deslizamiento /plano del d. *'glide twin ': macla de deslizamiento *'gliding cryst ': deslizándose crist *'gliding tect ': deslizamiento, resbalamiento tect *'gliding flow ': flujo por deslizamiento *'gliding nappe ': manto de deslizamiento *'gliding plane ': plano de deslizamiento *'gliding surface ': superficie de deslizamiento *'glimmer ': sin. de mica ( en alemán) *'glimmergabbro ': (uso no recom) glim.; es un gabro con biotita *'glimmerite ': biotitita = glimmerita (min) *'glimmerton ': illita, su antígua denominación *'glinite ': glinita, un nombre para min. arcillosos de dep. de arcilla *'glint ': escarpe *'glint lake ': lago de hondonada glaciárica *'glint line ': escarpe debido a aflorar un estrato resistente *'Global Boundary Stratotype Section and Point ': Estratotipo Límite Global de Sección y Punto *'Global Positioning System ': Sistema del Posicionamiento Global *'global sea-level stand ': posición global del nivel del mar *'global tectonics ': tectónica global; tectónica a escala del mundo *'globe ': globo *'globigerina ooze ': lodo -fango- de globigerinas *'globigerinid ': globigerínidos, foraminíferos planctónicos *'globosphaerite ': globosferita, cumulito esférico *'globular ': globular = esferulítico *'globular projection ': proyección globular *'globulite ': globulita, cristalitos en agrupa. esféricas- en r. volcánicas *'globulith ': globulito,masa intrusiva en forma globular *'glockerite ': glockerita, var. Criptocristalina de lepidocrocita (min) *'glomeroclastic ': glomeroclástico, partículas agrupadas en un cluster *'glomerocryst ': glomerocristal = agregado de cristales *'glomerophyric ': glomerofídico, (term. Obs) *'glomeroporphyritic ': glomeroporfídico; text. Ígnea *'glomospirine ': glomospirina, en foraminíferos Glomospiros -zool *'glory-hole ': corta/pozo vertedero / pozo de forma troncocónica *'glory-hole mining ': minería a cielo abierto *'gloss ': brillo, lustre, reflejo *'gloss coal ': lignito compacto y brillante *'glossopterid ': glossoptérido, (nombre informal de fosil de gimnosperma) *'glossothyropsiform ': glosotiropsiforme, (en braquiópodos -zool) *'glowing avalanche ': alud - avalancha-ardiente /flujo de cenizas *'glowing cloud ': nube ardiente *'glucine ': glucina (min) *'glushinskite ': glushinskita (min) *'glyn ': cañada, barranco, barrancada (en galés) *'glyptogenesis ': gliptogénesis, escultura de superficie de Tierra por erosión *'glyptolith ': gliptolito = canto ventifacto *'G-M counter ': contador G-M = c. Geiger- Müller *'gmelinite ': gmelinita (min) *'G-M tube ': tubo G-M = tubo Geiger- Müller *'gnamma hole ': cavidad, hoya en roca ( en oeste de Australia) *'gnathal lobe ': lóbulo gnatal, dientes y mandíbula, en crustáceos -zool *'gnathobase ': gnatobase, margen oral serrado, en euriptéridos -zool *'gnathosoma ': gnatosoma, región bucal *'gnathostome ': gnatostoma, mandíbula de vertebrados *'gnathothorax ': gnatotorax, en artrópodos -zool *'gneiss ': neis, r. metamórfica foliada por metamorfismo regional *'gneissic ': neísico, de neis *'gneissic banding ': bandeado neísico *'gneissic structure ': estructura neísica *'gneissoid ': neisoide = de tex. neísica *'gneissose ': neisítico, que parece un neis *'gneissose structure ': estructura neisítica, como la de un neis *'gneissosity ': carácter neísico, de neis *'gnomonic projection ': proyección gnómica *'gobbinsite ': gobinsita (min) *'gobi ': gobi, (term Mongólia). cuenca pequeña de drenaje interior *'goblet valley ': valle en (forma de) copa *'gob pile ': escombrera de mina, pila de estériles/ relleno *'godlevskite ': godlevskita (min) *'godovikovite ': godovikovita (min) *'goe ': geo *'goedkenite ': goedkenita (min) *'goethite ': goethita (min) *'gold ': oro (min) *'gold amalgam ': amalgama de oro *'gold beryl ': crisoberilo =berilo de oro *'gold dust ': polvo de oro *'golden beryl ': berilo dorado, (min) *'goldfieldite ': goldfieldita (min) *'goldichite ': goldichita (min) *'goldmanite ': goldmanita (min) *'gold opal ': ópalo de oro *'gold quartz ': cuarzo con oro *'goldschmidtine ': estefanita (min) *'goldschmidtite ': sylvanita (min) *'Goldschmidt´s phase rule ': regla de las fases de Goldschmidt = r.f. mineralógicas *'goldstone ': aventurina/ un vidrio de laboratorio con trocitos de cobre. *'goletz terrace ': terraza de crioplanación (Rusia) *'gompholite ': gomholita =nagelfluh= conglomer. masivo en molasa alpina *'gonal spine ': espina gonal, en dinoflagelados cist.-zool *'gonatoparian ': gonatopariense, de un trilobite con suturas faciales-zool *'gondite ': gondita, (poco usado) R. metamórf. de espesartita y cuarzo *'Gondwana ': Gondwana *'Gondwanaland ': Gondwanalandia *'gongylodont ': gongilodonto, clase de charnela de ostrácodos -zool *'goniatite ': goniatita, ammonoideo cefelópodo del orden Goniatítida *'goniatitic suture ': sutura goniatitica , de gonititas *'goniometer ': goniómetro, medida ángulos caras cristalinas *'goniometer head ': cabezal del goniómetro *'gonnardite ': gonnardita (min) *'gonopore ': gonoporo, apertura de salida sistema genital en equinoder. *'gonozooid ': gonozooide, zooide modificado, en briozoos estenolemados *'gonyerite ': gonyerita (min) *'gooderite ': sienita nefelínica ; gooderita (uso no recom) *'goodness of fit ': test de buen ajuste (estadística) *'Goodsprings twin law ': ley de macla de Goodsprings, (plano de maclado (112), raro *'goongarrite ': goongarrita, mezcla de cosalita (min) y galena *'gooseberry stone ': var. de grosularia o grosularita (min) *'goosecreekite ': goosecreekita (min) *'gooseneck ': valle en cuello de cisne *'GOR ': GOR = proporción gas petróleo *'gorceixite ': gorceixita (min) *'gordonite ': gordonita (min) *'gore cart ': mapa en media luna o gajo, aplicable a una esfera cart *'gore campo ': terreno triangular campo *'gorge ': garganta- menor que cañón- *'gorgonians ': gorgonianos, un tipo de corales *'Gorstian ': Gorstiense, lo más bajo del Silúrico Sup. (series Ludlow.) *'gortdrumite ': gortdrumita (min) *'goshenite ': goshenita (min) *'goslarite ': goslarita (min) *'gossan ': gossan, quijo -crestón oxidado- montera oxida. mina. pirita *'gossany ': pertenece al gossan, en minería de piritas de cobre *'gote ': (térm inglés para) corriente de agua *'göthite ': goethita (min) *'Gotlandian ': Gotlandiense, sin. de Silúrico *'götzenite ': götzenita (min) *'goudeyite ': goudeyita (min) *'gouffre ': (term.francés) depresión cárstica, poza, garganta natural *'gouge geol ': acanalado- surco -en media luna glac *'gouge dep ': salbanda de la mena /harina milonítica *'gouge channel ': estría, marca grande de corriente *'gouge mark ': marca de gubia, acanalado- surco -en media luna glac *'gouging geol ': la formación de acanaladuras -surcos- glac *'gouging mining ': ensanche, -ataque por el techo y el muro minería *'gour geomorph ': plural de gara- r. en forma de hongo geomorf *'gour speleo ': embalse por depósito calcáreo espeleo *'gowerite ': gowerita (min) *'goyazite ': goyazita (min) *'goyle ': (térm. Ingles para) valle estrecho de paredes verticales *'goz ': goz =acumulación de arena como duna. (ter. sudanés) *'gozzan ': gossan, productos de alteración en montera de sulfuros Fe *'GPS ': GPS =Sistema de Posicionamiento Global *'gr ': gr = grupo *'graben ': graben, fosa *'grab sampler ': recolector de muestras al azar en fondo marino *'grad ': grad =grado centesimal *'gradation geomorph ': nivelación del terreno geomorf *'gradation size ': granulometría de partícula *'gradation period ': ciclo de erosión *'gradation zone ': zona de degradación; (en bioseries de foraminíferos -zool) *'grade coal ': calidad del carbón según grado de pureza carbón *'grade eng ': inclinación, gradiente, pendiente ing *'grade evol ': grado evol *'grade meta ': grado metamórfico meta *'grade dep ': ley del mineral de la mena *'grade size ': rango del tamaño de partícula *'grade streams ': rango corrientes *'grade campo ': nivel de referencia campo /cota sobre n.mar/ cota *'grade correction ': corrección de pendiente *'graded geomorph ': regularizado geomorf (erosión y deposición balanceados) *'graded size ': grano clasificado de partícula *'graded bed ': capa gradada *'graded bedding ': estratificación -laminación-cruzada *'graded profile ': perfil de equilibrio (costa) *'graded reach ': alcance del equilíbrio (entre erosión y deposición) *'graded shoreline ': línea de costa en equilíbrio *'graded slope ': ladera con perfil de equilíbrio o talud natural *'grade stream ': corriente que ha alcanzado su perfil de equilíbrio *'graded unconformity ': discordancia poco aparente *'grade level ': pendiente uniforme *'grade scale ': escala granulométrica *'gradient geomorph ': pendiente, declive, inclinación, rampa, cuesta geomorf *'gradient geophys ': gradiente geofis *'gradient hydraul ': gradiente hidráulico hidraul *'gradient streams ': pendiente de la corriente corrientes *'gradient array ': conjunto de electrodos usados en investigación de campo *'gradient current ': corriente - viento- del gradiente *'gradienter ': diastimómetro /medidor de pendientes *'gradient of the head ': un tipo de gradiente hidráulico *'grading geomorph ': regularización -de ríos, pendientes- geomorf *'grading size ': granulometría de partícula *'grading factor ': factor granulométrico *'gradiometer ': gradiometro, medidor de gradientes *'gradualism ': gradualismo *'gradualistic evolution ': evolución gradualistica = evolución en pasos graduales *'gradualistic speciation ': especiación gradualistica = gradualismo filético *'gradually varied flow ': flujo gradualmente variado *'graduation ': graduación *'graemite ': graemita (min) *'Graf sea gravimeter ': gravímetro marino Graf *'graftonite ': graftonita (min) *'grahamite meteorite ': mesosiderito meteorito; grahamita (term. Obs) *'grahamite mineral ': grahamita mineral = asfaltita negra *'grail ': grava *'grain geol ': disposición de una textura eco (térm de canteros) *'grain gem ': cristalización fina gemo, veteado *'grain geomorph ': disposición linear de aspectos topográficos geomorf *'grain glaciol ': grano de hielo, nieve glaciol, partícula helada *'grain palyn ': grano de polen palin *'grain petrology ': grano- partícula rocosa- petrología *'grain water ': dureza del agua agua *'grain bond ': ligamento de granos *'grain boundary ': límite del grano = l. entre cristales *'grain-boundary diffusion creep ': deslizamiento y difusión -de átomos-en el límite de grano *'grain boundary sliding ': resbalamiento en el límite de grano *'grain cluster ': racimo de granos, en microglaciología *'grain density ': densidad de grano = d. de empaquetamiento *'grain diminution ': disminución del grano /micritización/recristal. degradación *'grain flow ': flujo de granos/ en licuefación *'grain growth ': crecimiento del grano *'grain-micrite ratio ': proporción granos-micrita *'grain packing ': empaquetamiento de grano *'grain shape ': forma -aspecto-del grano *'grain size ': tamaño de grano *'grainstone ': grainstone, en r.carbonatadas *'grain-supported ': grano-soportado *'gralmandite ': gralmandita (min) *'gramenite ': nontronita (min) = gramenita (min) *'graminivore ': graminívoro, que come granos *'grandidierite ': grandidierita (min) *'grandite ': grandita (min) *'grandreefite ': grandreefita (min) *'graniphyric ': granifírico, r.ígnea porfíd. con mesostasis microlítica *'granite geol ': granito comercial de eco *'granite petrology ': granito petrología *'granite seis ': granito sís , r. con veloc ondas compresión :5,5-6,2 km/s *'granite dome ': domo granítico *'granite gneiss ': neis granítico *'granite-pebble conglomerate ': conglomerado con cantos de granito *'granite porphyry ': pórfido granítico *'granite series ': serie granítica *'granitetectonics ': tectonica del granito, o de masas plutónicas *'granite wash ': arenazo, arena granítica (térm. de perforista) *'granitic ': granítico *'granitic layer ': capa granítica *'granitic rock ': roca granítica *'granitification ': granitización *'granitization ': granitización *'granitizer ': transformista, que sigue la teoría del transformismo *'granitogene ': granitógeno *'granitoid ': granitoide, térm. preliminar de campo de r. como granito *'granitotrachytic ': ofítico, como ofita *'granoblastic ': granoblástico, tipo de textura homoblástica *'granodiorite ': granodiorita *'granofels ': roca corneánica, granofels; término de campo *'granophyre ': granófido, intercrecimiento microsc. irregular Cuarzo-Feld. *'granophyric ': granofídica, tex. Ígnea de intercrecimiento microscópico *'granoschistose ': granoesquistoso, de r. metam.monomineral,crist. alargados *'granosphaerite ': granoesferita, esferulita granos concentricamente puestos *'granosyenite ': granosienita, (term rusa) r.ígnea intermedia;granito-sien. *'grantsite ': grantsita (min) *'granular geol ': granular geol *'granular paleont ': granular paleont, cubierto de granos o protuberancia *'granular chert ': chert granular *'granular disíntegration ': disíntegración granular *'granular exfolíatíon ': exfolíación- desintegración- granular *'granular ice ': hielo granular *'granularity ': granularidad *'granular snow ': nieve granular *'granular structure ': estructura granular *'granular texture ': textura granular *'granulated chert ': chert- silex- granulado *'granulation ': granulación *'granule paleont ': gránulo paleont *'granule sed ': gravilla sed *'granule gravel ': gravilla *'granule ripple ': ripple gránulo *'granule texture ': textura granular *'granulite ign ': granulita ign =granito con moscovita (term obsoleto) *'granulite meta ': granulita meta *'granulite sed ': granulita sed, formada de agregados no clásticos *'granulite facies ': facies granulita *'granulitic meta ': granulítico meta *'granulitic sed ': granulítico sed *'granulítizatíon ': granulítización; reducción a granos *'granuloblastic ': granuloblástico *'granulometric facies ': facies granulometrica *'granulometry ': granulometría *'granulose meta ': granuloso, granudo meta *'granulose paleont ': granuloso paleont *'grapestone ': grapestone, concreción calcárea arracimada *'grapevine drainage pattern ': modelo de drenaje-desagüe- en vid, en espaldera *'graphic cart ': datos gráficos cart *'graphic ign ': gráfica-textura- ign *'graphic correlation ': correlación gráfica *'graphic granite ': granito gráfico *'graphic log ': log gráfico ; columna estratigráfica de sondeo *'graphic tellurium ': silvanita, antes-teluro gráfico *'graphiocome ': grafíocoma, un tipo de espícula de esponja (grafiohxater) *'graphite ': grafito *'graphitic ': grafítico *'graphitization ': grafítización *'graphitoid ': grafítoide; grafito meteorítico/ var. de shungita *'graphocite ': grafocito, producto extremo del metamorfismo del carbón *'graphoglypt ': grafoglipto, una pista dejada por fosil *'graptolite ': graptolite - fósil, del Cámbrico Med- Carbonífero *'graptolitic facies ': facies graptolítica, facies geosinclinal con graptolites *'graptoloid ': graptoloide, perteneciente a los graptolites *'grass opal ': ópalo de musgo *'grassroots ': superficie del terreno/ exterior/información geo. escasa *'grat ': arista, (térm. local Alpes) *'graticule ': gratículo, retículo, cuadrícula *'graticule geophys ': plantilla de bloques geofis *'graticule optics ': retícula óptica *'grating ': red de distribución / enrejado/retículo *'gratonite ': gratonita (min) *'graupel ': nieve granulosa friable *'grauwacke ': variedad de grauvaca *'gravel ': grava *'gravel deposit ': depósito de grava *'gravel desert ': reg/desierto de grava *'gravel mud ': barro con grava *'gravelly ': de gravas *'gravelly sand ': arena gruesa, a.pedregosa *'gravelly soil ': suelo pedregoso *'gravel mound ': mound-montón de tierra- pedregoso *'gravel pack ': empaquetamiento pedregoso *'gravel piedmont ': piedemonte pedregoso = bajada *'gravel pipe ': chimenea rellena de grava *'gravel rampart ': rampa-terraplén- pedregoso *'gravel ridge ': rampa-terraplén- pedregoso *'gravelstone ': canto rodado /grava consolidada /conglomerado *'gravel train ': acarreos fluvioglaciáricos de grava *'gravimeter ': gravímetro marino Graf *'gravimetric ': gravimétrico *'gravimetric analysis ': análisis gravimétrico *'gravimetric moisture content ': contenido de humedad gravimétrica *'gravimetry ': gravimetría *'graviplanation ': graviplanación, transporte y deposición material en la Luna *'gravitation ': gravitación *'gravitational acceleration ': aceleración gravitatoria *'gravitational constant ': constante de gravitación *'gravitational differentiation ': diferenciación gravitatoria *'gravitational attraction ': atracción gravitatoria *'gravitational creep ': reptación gravitatoria *'gravitational gliding ': deslizamiento por gravedad *'gravitational intensity ': intensidad gravitatoria *'gravitational separation geol ': separación gravitatoria eco, de gas -petróleo-agua *'gravitational sliding ': deslizamiento gravitatorio *'gravitational tide ': marea gravitacional, marea de equilíbrio *'gravitational water ': agua de gravedad/agua libre *'gravitational wave ': onda gravitacional *'gravitite ': gravitita, capa de clastos no clasificad., depos. por gravedad *'gravity geophys ': gravedad geofis *'gravity petroleum ': gravedad Baumé petróleo *'gravity anomaly ': anomalía de gravedad *'gravity compaction ': consolidación por gravedad *'gravity corer ': sondeo fondo marino solo por gravedad *'gravity correction ': corrección por gravedad *'gravity dam ': presa de gravedad *'gravity equipotential surface ': superficie de equipotencial gravedad /s. equipotencial *'gravity erosion ': erosión másica *'gravity fault ': falla por gravedad =f. normal *'gravity field ': campo de gravedad *'gravity flow ': flujo-o deslizamiento- por gravedad *'gravity fold ': pliegue por gravedad *'gravity formula ': fórmula de la gravedad *'gravity gliding ': deslizamiento por gravedad *'gravity ground water ': agua extraida de un suelo, y enviada por debajo de este *'gravity map ': mapa gravimétrico *'gravity meter ': gravímetro *'gravity orogenesis ': orogénesis por la gravedad (una hipótesis) *'gravity prospecting ': exploración mediante sondeos o datos de gravimetría *'gravity reduction ': correcciones por gravedad *'gravity runway ': plano inclinado *'gravity section ': perfil de gravedad (presas) *'gravity segregation ': segregación por gravedad *'gravity separation ': separación de gravedad *'gravity slope ': cuesta-escarpe- de gravedad, talud frontal *'gravity solution ': líquido denso *'gravity sorting ': clasificación por gravedad *'gravity spreading ': dispersión por gravedad/ colapso vertic. y dispersión lateral *'gravity spring ': fuente -manantial-de gravedad *'gravity standard ': valor estandar de la gravedad/gravedad Postdam *'gravity survey ': estudio-levantamiento- gravimétrico *'gravity tectonics ': tectónica por la gravedad *'gravity unit ': unidad gravimétrica, décima parte de un miligalio *'gravity water ': agua gravitatoria *'gravity wave ': onda de gravedad *'gravity well ': pozo de gravedad /p. de superficie libre *'gravity wind ': viento de gravedad/viento catabático -a favor de pendiente- *'gray ': gray-unidad de dosis absorbida- *'gray antimony ': estibnita/jamesonita/antimonio gris (min) *'grayband ': losa/arenisca usada como baldosa *'gray cobalt ': esmaltita/ cobaltita/cobalto gris *'gray copper ore ': tetraedrita/tenantita/mena de cobres grises *'Gray Desert soil ': suelo del Desierto Gris, (térm poco usado) *'gray hematite ': especularita/hematite gris (min) *'gray ice ': hielo gris, un tipo de hielo joven *'grayite ': grayita (min) *'gray manganese ore ': manganita/pirolusita/mena del manganeso gris *'gray mud ': barro gris/barro marino intermed.: lodo calcá-arcilla roja *'gray scale ': escala de grises *'graywacke ': grauvaca/grauwacka *'graywether ': bloque errático de arenisca silícea *'gray-white ice ': hielo gris-blanco, un tipo de hielo joven *'grazing ': pastoreo del zooplacton sobre fitoplacton/comer hierba *'grease ice ': fango de hielo *'greasy ': grasiento /graso *'greasy luster ': brillo graso *'greasy quartz ': cuarzo graso *'great circle ': círculo máximo/ ortodrómico *'great-circle belt ': cinturón del círculo máximo, (ej. Región Circum-Pacífica) *'great-circle chart ': mapa en proyección gnomónica con círculos máximos *'great-circle proyección ': proyección gnomónica con círculos máximos *'great divide ': gran divisoria aguas /divisoria sistemas principal. drenaje *'great earthquake ': gran terremoto, superior a 7,5 en escala de Richter *'great elliptic ': gran elíptica *'Great Ice Age ': Era Glacial/ época del Pleistoceno *'great soil group ': grupo de los principales tipos de suelo en EE.UU *'green algae ': algas verdes *'greenalite ': greenalita (min) *'greenalite rock ': roca con greenalita *'green beds ': rocas verdes *'green belts ': zonas verdes *'green beryl ': berilo verde (min) *'green chalcedony ': calcedonia verde/crisoprasa (min) *'green chalk ': glauconia (min) *'green concrete ': hormigón fraguando *'green earth ': tierra verde/ clorita /glauconita *'Greene-Kelly test ': test Greene-Kelly, diferencia montmor. de beild.-nont-sap. *'green flasch ': rayo verde (puesta de sol) *'greenhouse effect ': efecto de invernáculo- invernadero *'green iron ore ': dufrenita/ craurita/mena férrica verde *'green john ': espatofluor verde (min) *'greenlandita ': columbita (min) *'Greeland spar ': criolita (min) *'green lead ore ': piromorfita (min) *'Green Mountains disturbance ': perturbación de Montañas Verdes/ (deformac final Cámb) *'green mud ': barro verde, b. marino con clorita, glauconita *'greenockite ': greenockita (min) *'greenovite ': greenovita (min) *'greensand ': arena verde/ a- con glauconita/arena húmeda *'greensand marl ': marga con glauconita *'greenschist ': esquisto verde *'greenschist facies ': facies de los esquistos verdes (r.metam con clorit, epi-actin) *'green snow ': nieve verde, por algas microscópicas *'greenstone ign ': diorita ign *'greenstone meta ': rocas verdes/greenstone metam *'greenstone mineral ': nefrita mineral, piedra verde (fuchsita-quiastolita) (infor.) *'greenstone sed ': greenstone sed /argilita con chamosite con a.ferruginosa *'greenstone belt ': cinturón de rocas verdes, en escudos del Precámbrico *'green vitriol ': caparrosa/melanterita/vitriolo verde *'Greenwich mean time ': tiempo universal =t. Greenwich *'Greenwich meridian ': meridiano de Greenwich *'greet stone ': arenisca de grano grueso de Yorkshire, Inglaterra *'gregaritic ': text. gregaria, en r. ígn. porfíd-con cluster en mesostasis *'gregoryite ': gregoryita (min) *'greigite ': greigita = melnikovita (min) *'greisen ': greisen, r. granítica alterada neumatolíticamente *'greisenization ': greisenización, proceso de alteración hidrotermal *'grenatite ': estaurolita/leucita/grenatita (min) *'grennaite ': sienita con nefelina= grennaita (uso no rec.) *'Grenville Orogeny ': Orogenia de Grenville, entre 800 y 100 ma. Escudo Canad. *'grenz ': grenz, horizonte de capa de arcilla o arena entre carbón *'grenz horizont ': horizonte grenz, (term alemán) capa de disconti. en turba *'greywacke ': grauvaca/grauwacka *'greywether ': bloque errático de arenisca silícea *'grid ': cuadrícula/rejilla /plantilla/red *'grid azimuth ': acimut del plano *'grid cell ': celdilla de la retícula *'grid convergence ': convergencia meridional *'gridiron twinning ': maclaje cruzado *'grid length ': longitud de la cuadrícula *'grid line ': línea de la cuadrícula o retícula *'grid meridian ': meridiano en la cuadrícula de un plano *'grid methode ': método de la retícula o cuadrícula, en dibujo de foto oblícua *'grid north ': norte arbitrário del cuadriculado *'grid residual ': residuo por rejilla, enfatiza anomalías de dimensiones cart. *'grid resolution ': resolución de la cuadrícula,; distancia entre nodos vecinos *'grid smoothing ': suavizado de la cuadrícula; s. irregularidades en medidas *'Griesbachian ': Griesbachiense, Triásico Inf. -sobre Pérm.-bajo Dienerien. *'Griffith cracks ': grietas de Griffith, g. elípticas en cristales y sus límites *'griffithite ': griffithita (min) *'grike ': fisura -de vertical a subvert.- por solución en caliza *'grimaldiite ': grimaldiita (min) *'grimselite ': grimselita (min) *'grinder ': molino/ molar/piedra de m. *'grinding geomorph ': pulido-molienda geomorf *'grinding geol ': molturación/abrasión por fragmentos rocosos glac *'griotte ': caliza-marmol-griotte (term. francés);rojiza con goniatites *'griphite ': grifita (min) *'griquaite ': griquaita, r. grano grueso con clinopirox.y gran. (no usar) *'grit ': arenisca-arena- de grano grueso *'gritrock ': arenisca de grano grueso *'gritstone ': arenisca de grano grueso *'gritty ': areniscoso/ arenoso/sabuloso /granujiento *'grivation ': diferencia angular entre N. magnét-N de rejilla en un punto *'GRM ': GRM: Método recíproco generalizado de refracción sísmica *'groin ': espigones -estacada- perpendiculares a la corriente *'groove fault ': estría, ranura, surco, hendidura, acanaladura falla *'groove geol ': grieta glaciar, surco glac *'groove sed ': acanaladura, ranura sed *'groove-and- spur structure ': estructura de espolones y surcos *'groove cast ': g.c. : surcos rectilín. en muro de areniscas sobre limolitas *'grooved lava ': lava acanalada, con surcos y estrías *'grooved upland ': zona elevada con erosión glaciárica en canales *'groove lake ': lago en grieta glaciar *'groove shape ': en forma de surco *'groove spine ': espinas del surco ambulacral en asteroideos -zool *'grooving ': ranurado/formación de surcos en superficie rocosa/rayado *'grorudite ': (uso n rec) grorudita, r. hipabisal de fenocrist. microclina.. *'grospydita ': grospidita (= grosul+pirox+distena); r. ultramáfica en pipes *'gross calorific value ': totalidad del valor calorífico *'gross heat of combustion ': totalidad del valor calorífico *'gross primary production ': producción primaria total; matér orgán. produc.- m2.tiempo *'grossular ': grosularia (min) *'grossularite ': grosularia= grosularita (min) *'grothite ': esfena =grothita (min) *'grotto ': gruta *'ground ': tierra/a nivel del suelo *'ground air ': aire del subsuelo *'ground avalanche ': alud de fondo *'ground control mining ': control del terreno por fotogrametría minería *'ground control sensing ': control del terreno remotos reconocible en fotog. *'ground control point ': punto terrestre de referencia *'ground current ': corriente telúrica *'ground data ': datos del terreno/ datos verdad-terreno *'grunded hummock ': hummock de hielo encallado en tierra *'grunded ice ': hielo de fondo/ h. terrestre permanente *'ground failure ': movimiento de terreno capar de dañar una estructura *'ground fog ': niebla a ras de suelo *'ground frostmeteorol ': temperatura bajo cero solo en superficie de suelometeorol *'ground frost [permafrost) ': escarcha [permafrost) *'ground ice ': hielo marino o de lago cubierto de suelo/h.del subsuelo *'ground-ice layer ': capa de tierra-hielo/ capa de hielo (permafrost) *'ground-ice mound ': mound de tierra-hielo/lacolito de hielo/ pingo *'ground-ice wedge ': congelación en cuña *'grounding ': conectando con tierra/ puesta a tierra *'grounding line ': línea conectando con tierra una lámina de hielo *'ground magnetometer ': magnetómetro terrestre *'groundmass ign ': pasta/ mesostasis/matrizign *'groundmass [sed) ': matriz [sed) *'ground mix ': asociación de geófonos distribuidos en una superficie dada *'ground moraine ': morrena de fondo *'ground-moraine shoreline ': línea de costa de morrena de fondo *'ground motion ': movimiento del terreno/ movim. Sísmico *'ground noise ': ruido de fondo (en exploración sísmica) *'ground penetrating radar ': radar que penetra el terreno /método de exploración *'ground range ': distancia a tierra *'ground receiving station ': estación receptora de tierra, receptora imágenes Landsat *'ground resolution ': límite de resolución en imágenes de sensores remotos *'ground resolution cell ': área en terreno cubierta por el campo instantáneo visión *'ground roll ': onda parásita de superficie/ onda superficial *'ground slope ': inclinación de cuesta o ladera/ ladera del lado del valle *'ground-surge deposit ': fino depósito de flujo de piroclastos, pobremente clasificado *'ground survey ': estudio-trabajo- de campo *'ground swell ': mar de fondo/ mar de leva con olas grandes *'ground truth ': datos 'verdad' -terreno /(uso no recom) *'ground water ': capa acuífero subterráneo/ c.freática/a.subterránea.. *'ground-water artery ': terreno, forma de tubo, de agua freática, rodeada r. imperm *'ground-water barrier ': barrera hidrológica/divisoria aguas freáticas *'ground-water basin ': cuenca de aguas freáticas *'ground-water budget ': presupuesto- inventario-existencias- de agua freática *'ground-water cascade ': cascada subterránea *'ground-water cement ': cemento de agua freática/caliche de agua freática *'ground-water dam ': dique- presa-barrera -subterránea *'ground-water depression ': hondonada en el nivel freático *'ground-water decrement ': descarga deagua subterránea *'ground-water divide ': divisoria de aguas freáticas *'ground-water equation ': ecuación del agua subterránea *'ground-water flow ': flujo- movimiento- escorrentía- del agua subterránea *'ground-water geology ': geología del agua subterránea *'ground-water hydraulics ': hidraulica del agua subterránea *'ground-water hydrology ': hidrología del agua subterránea *'ground-water increment ': incremento -recarga- del agua freática o subterránea *'ground-water inventory ': inventario -existencias- de agua freática o subterránea *'ground-water lake ': lago de agua freática *'Ground-Water Laterite soil ': suelo laterítico freático (clasif. suelos 1938) No Usar *'ground-water level ': nivel del agua subterránea *'ground-water mining ': sobreexplotación del agua freática *'ground-water mound ': elevación-abombamiento- del nivel freático *'ground-water movement ': movimiento -flujo- del agua freática en zona saturada *'ground-water outflow ': salida - descarga- del agua freática *'Ground-Water Podzol soil ': suelo podzol freático (clasif. suelos 1938) No Usar *'ground-water province ': provincia de agua freática, con agua suficiente uso general *'ground-water recession curve ': curva de retroceso del agua freática (en hidrogramas) *'ground-water recharge ': recarga del agua freática *'ground-water reservoir ': acuífero/ reservorio de agua freática o subterránea *'ground-water ridge ': lomo de agua freática *'ground-water runoff ': escurrentía-caudal de descarga- del agua freática *'ground-water storage ': almacenamiento de agua freática *'ground-water stream ': corriente subterránea *'ground-water surface ': capa freática *'ground-water table ': capa freática *'ground-water trench ': fosa -depresión- en capa freática *'ground-water wave ': onda en el agua freática que se mueve lateralmente *'ground-water withdrawal ': extracción-eliminación- retirada- del agua freática *'ground-water zone ': zona -reservorio-de agua freática *'ground wave ': onda terrestre/o. telúrica (obsol) *'group ': grupo *'group velocity ': velocidad de grupo, v. con que se mueve la energía sísmica *'grout ': lechada de cemento *'grout hole ': taladro para inyección de lechada de cento *'grouting ': cementación de lechada de cemento /relleno de juntas *'groutite ': groutita (min) *'grovesite ': grovesita (min) *'growan ': granito descompuesto ( en inglés antíguo)/g. turmalínico *'growler ': témpano flotante pequeño *'growth axis ': eje de crecimiento *'growth band ': banda de crecimiento *'growth center ': centro de crecimiento *'growth curve ': curva de crecimiento *'growth fabric ': fabric- trama- de crecimiento *'growth fault ': falla de crecimiento/f. contemporánea / f. de deposición.. *'growth-framewark porosity ': porosidad de la estructura de crecimiento/ p. primaria *'growth habit ': hábitos de crecimiento *'growth lamella ': lámina de crecimiento *'growth lattice ': celdilla -armazón- de crecimiento *'growth layer ': capa- o anillo- de crecimiento *'growth line ': línea de crecimiento *'growth of current ': incremento de corriente *'growth rate ': velocidad de crecimiento / tasa de c. *'growth rim ': anillo de crecimiento *'growth ring geochron ': anillo de crecimiento anual geocron *'growth ring paleont ': anillo de crecimiento paleont , en corales rugosos *'growth ruga ': arruga irregular de crecimiento en concha de bivalvo -zool *'growth twin ': macla de crecimiento *'groyne ': colocar espigones a través de la orilla (ríos) *'grumantite ': grumantita (min) *'grumous ': grumoso *'grunerite ': grunerita (min) *'grünlingite ': grünlingita (min) *'grus ': arcosa residual/granito descompuesto *'grush ': arcosa residual/granito descompuesto *'gruss ': arcosa residual/granito descompuesto *'gruzdevite ': gruzdevita (min) *'gryphaeate ': grifeado, como la concha de Griphaea *'gryke ': grieta de disolución *'gryhaeate ': grifead; como concha de Grifaea -zool *'GSC ': GSC = cromatografía sólido-gas *'CSSP ': CSSP = Estratotipo Límite Global de Sección y Punto *'guadalcazarite ': guadalcazarita (min) *'Guadalupian ': Guadalupiense, Perm. Sup., sobre Leonard.-bajo Ochoan) *'guanajuatite ': guanajuatita (min) *'guanglinite ': guanglinita = isomertieita (min) *'guanine ': guanina (min) *'guano ': guano /g. de cueva *'guard ': rostro (belemnites) *'guard cells ': células oclusivas (ectomas) *'guard electrode log ': testificación eléctrica con anillo guarda (un elec. blindado) *'guayaquilite ': guayaquilita, resina fosil amorfa *'gudmundite ': gudmundita (min) *'guerinite ': guerinita (min) *'guern ': médano piramidal *'guest ': mineral huesped *'guest elemento ': elemento traza *'guettardite ': guettardita (min) *'gugiaite ': gugiaita (min) *'guhr ': tierra de diatomeas/Idelseguhr/trípoli diatomita *'guidebook ': guía de minerales o fósiles de la zona /itinerario geológico *'guide fossil ': fósil guía *'guide meridian ': meridiano de referencia *'guild ': gremio *'guildite ': guildita (min) *'guilielmite ': guilielmita, estructura sedim. Subacuática, molde de fosil *'guilleminite ': guilleminita (min) *'gula ': gula, extensión de la lexura trilete de megasporas fósiles *'gulch ': barranco, cañada *'gulf coast ': golfo costa *'gulf geomorph ': cañon-garganta profunda, cavernosa geomorf *'gulf karst ': sima estrecha carst a veces con corriente en el fondo *'Gulf Coast-type fault ': Falla de tipo Costa del Golfo/falla de crecimiento *'gulf-cut island ': isla formada por erosión de dos bahías contíguas *'gulf ice ': hielo de las bahías / h. marino nuevo formado en otoño *'Gulfian ': Gulfiense, Cretácico Sup. (sobre Comanche.-bajo Paleocen) *'Gulf-type gravimeter ': gravímetro Hoyt *'gull ': grieta de tensión, generalmente rellena *'gullet paleont ': gaznate, estomodeo, citofaringe, faringe,.. paleont *'gullet streams ': desfiladero, canal corrientes *'gull hummock ': hummock de la gaviota, mound turboso en islas árticas *'gully coast ': barranca en acantilado costa *'gully geomorph ': cárcava, reguera geomorf *'gully erosion ': erosión acanalada / erosión en arroyo *'gully gravure ': desarrollo de regueras en cárcavas *'gullying ': la erosión acanalada / erosión en arroyo *'gum ': goma/ menudos de carbón *'gumbo ': arcilla plástica oscura *'gumbo til ': gumbotil: suelo húmico de gley/ till meteorizado *'gum copal ': copal de goma: resina o ambar inferior *'gummite ': gumita , minera. secundarios de U, Th, Pb/ocre uránio *'G unit ': unidad gravitacional *'gunite ': gunita, revestido de mezcla cemento portland, arena y agua *'gunningite ': gunningita (min) *'Gunter's chain ': cadena de Gunter (unidad legal de longitud en EE.UU) *'Günz ': Günz /Günzciense, Pleistoceno (sobre Donau- bajo Mindel) *'Günz-Mindel ': Günz-Mindel *'gupeiite ': gupeiita (min) *'gurhofite ': gurhofita (min) *'gut ': pasadizo, canal, reguera, ranura/ aparato digestivo -zool *'Gutenberg discontinuity ': Discontinuidad de Gutenberg *'Gutenberg low-velocity zone ': zona de baja velocidad de Gutenberg, del manto superior *'gutsevichite ': gutsevichita (min) *'guttation ': gutación (plantas) *'gutter dep ': yacimiento aluvial de oro de mena /la parte inferior *'gutter streams ': canal, acequia, corrientes *'gutter cast ': gutter cast':molde en base de capa por relleno de 'gutter' *'guyanaite ': guyanaita (min) *'guyaquillite ': guayaquilita (min) *'guyot ': guyot', monte submarino tronco cónico/ un tipo de seamunt *'G wave ': onda -G , onda Love de periodo largo en manto superior *'gymnite ': deweylita, mezcla de filosilicatos *'gymnocyst ': gimnocisto, escudo frontal en briozoos queilostom. -zool *'Gymnophiona ': Gimnofionos, Cecilia en lisanfíbios -zool *'gymnosolen ': forma digitada de estromatolito por alga gen. Gymnosolen *'gymnosperm ': gimnosperma, planta- desde el final del Devónico *'gymnospore ': gimnospora, espora desnuda- o no de esporangio -bot *'gyp ': yeso/ paredes blandas de sondeo *'gyparenite ': arenisca con yeso *'gypcrete ': caliche- costra de yeso /cementada con yeso *'gyprock ': roca yesosa *'gypsarenite ': arenita yesífera *'gypsey ': (sinónimo de) riachuelo seco con corriente subterránea *'gypsic horizont ': horizonte, en suelo, con yeso *'gypsiferous ': yesífero *'gypsification ': conversión en yeso *'gypsinate ': yesificado, cementado con yeso *'gypsite ': gipsita (min) *'gypsolite ': gipsolita, ooide de yeso *'gypsolih ': gipsolito : roca de yeso (obs.) *'gypsrudite ': rudita de yeso, conglomerado con clastos de yeso *'gypsum ': yeso (min) *'gypsum cave ': cueva de - o con incrustaciones de- yeso (uso no recom) *'gypsum cavoli ': cavoli de yeso, agregación cónica de cristales de yeso *'gypsum earth ': gipsita, var. terrosa de yeso *'gypsum plate ': placa -compensador- de yeso (microsc. petrog) *'gyral ': circunvolución del cerebro/ giral *'gyrate ': convolutada *'gyre ': giro/circunvolución del cerebro *'gyroceracone ': concha de gyroceras *'gyrocompass ': giroscópio direccional/ brújula giroscópica *'gyrocone ': girocono/giroceracono /(concha de cefalópodo -zool) *'gyrogastric ': girogástrico, en concha de gasterópodo-zool *'gyrogonite ': girogonita, oogonio fósil dispersado de carofitas -bot *'gyroid ': giroedro: forma cristalina isométrica de 24 caras *'gyroidal class ': clase giroidal: c. icositetraédrica pentagonal *'gyrolite ': girolita (min) *'gyrolith ': girogonito: oogonióforo de una carófita -bot *'gyroscopic compass ': brújula giroscópica/ compás g. *'gyrostatic compass ': brújula giroscópica/ compás g. *'gysinite-(Nd) ': gysinita-(Nd) (min) *'gyttja ': tasmanita (resina fosil)/barro sapropélico *'Gzhelian ': Gzheliense, Carbonif. Sup. (sobre Kasimov. -bajo Pérmico) Categoría:Subpáginas G